finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ancient Sword
.]] The is a sword in several of the Final Fantasy games. It is often capable of inflicting a negative status, frequently the Curse ailment, or one which limits movement and attacking, such as Petrify and Immobilize. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II The Ancient Sword is the fourth weakest sword found in the game, and may inflict Curse when attacking physically. It has an Attack power of 25, Accuracy of 10%, and Evasion of 2%. One can be found in the Snow Cave and in the Unknown Cave. Final Fantasy III The Ancient Sword is a sword that can Paralyze the target. It is a mid-level sword with an Attack power of 80, and can be found in the Sunken Cave. In the NES version, it is bought at the Ancient Ruins for 16,500 gil. Final Fantasy IV The Ancient Sword is a low-ranked sword for Kain and Cecil. It inflicts Curse on strike, and only has an Attack power of 35 and an Accuracy of 27. It also deals more damage against ghoul types, and can only be found in the Ancient Waterway. In the Easytype version, the Ancient Sword is replaced by the Coral Sword. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Ancient Sword is a mid-ranked sword with an Attack power of 38. It can inflict Curse on hit, and is the default weapon for Golbez. Final Fantasy V The Ancient Sword has a 33% chance of inflicting the Old status on strike and has an Attack power of 40. It is first found in the Ronka Ruins, but can later be stolen from Landcrawlers in the Merged World. Final Fantasy XI The Ancient Sword is a sword which has a chance of inflicting Curse on strike. It can only be obtained through a fishing sidequest. Final Fantasy XII The Ancient Sword is a sword that inflicts Gradual Petrify on strike. It requires the Swords 2 license to equip. Swords are among the slower weapons in ''Final Fantasy XII with 2.88s charge, and 1.2s action time. Ancient Sword can be found from a chest in Dreadnought Leviathan, and afterward, it can be bought for 2,400 gil at Rabanastre. In the International Zodiac Job System version, Ancient Sword is Swords 3 license and can be equipped by the Knight Job. ''Final Fantasy Tactics The Ancient Sword is a sword which can inflict Immobilize upon attack. It can be bought for 5,000 gil in Chapter 3, but first can be acquired by stealing it from Gaffgarion at the end of Chapter 2. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Ancient Sword is a greatsword equippable by Paladins and Soldiers, and teaches the Subdue and Magicbreak abilities respectively. By equipping the Ancient Sword, a unit will be immune to Petrify. It provides +32 to Attack and can be purchased from Cyril for 1,600 gil and from any other town for 1,800 gil. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Ancient Sword has an Attack power of 38. It teaches the Soldier Rend MP ability, the Ravager Battle Cry, and the Lanista Sword of Darkness. It is also makes the wielder immune to Stone. It costs 1,450 gil at the shops and must be made through the Bazaar by using a Sanative Needle, Pointed Horn, and Spruce. Final Fantasy Type-0 Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles The Ancient Sword appears as a crafting material, but it can also be used as a weapon. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates The Ancient Sword is a Clavat weapon that provides 90 attack. It is created with the Relic Weapon scroll and sells for 700 gil. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Ancient Sword is a level 36 sword that adds 27 to Attack and increases the EX Gauge by 20% at the start of the battle. It can be traded for at the shop for 10,750 gil, a Sun Blade, and a Black Stone. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Ancient Sword returns as a level 60 sword that boosts Attack by 40 and gives Initial Bravery +30%. It can be obtained by using 61,000 gil, a Sun Blade, and a Narshe Ore. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Gallery Category:Weapons